


Drabble #28 (NSFW)

by TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite



Series: Drabbles [28]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Episode: s08e23 Ka Hana A Ka Mākua O Ka Hana No Ia A Keiki, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 03:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14560314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite/pseuds/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite
Summary: Inspired by this post from @tari-aldarion that I'm too lazy to link rn: https://tari-aldarion.tumblr.com/post/173592973856/we-all-know-that-the-reason-why-steve-and-danny





	Drabble #28 (NSFW)

Steve makes it halfway to HQ.

Danny could see it building. The minute he took his shirt off to fight that kid, the hunger lit up in Steve’s eyes and it only got worse from there.

“Fuck it,” Steve grits out, halfway through Danny’s rant about how that was “stupid and reckless and honestly, what the hell was Steve thinking?” He steers the Camaro down a back road and finds a place to park. Danny isn’t at all surprised to be pulled into the back seat.

“‘Bout time,” he chuckles, helping Steve with his belt. “Was wondering when you would crack.”

Steve grins, stroking Danny’s half-hard cock to fullness. “Yeah? Been dying to do this.” He sucks at the tip, eyes locked on Danny’s.

“I noticed, babe.” Danny curls his hand around Steve’s head, scratching his scalp lightly to encourage him. “I know your ‘I know we’re in public, but I might blow Danny right this moment anyways’ face.”

“Oh, you do, huh? Then you’ll know that this is just an appetizer.” Steve flicks his tongue under the head before running it down the vein on the underside of Danny’s shaft.

“I do know. Now finish this so we can solve this case and I can take you home.”

“Sir, yes sir.”


End file.
